Knotfest
Knotfest is a music festival created by American metal band Slipknot. The inaugural Knotfest was a two-city event and took place on August 17, 2012 in Council Bluffs, Iowa and August 18, 2012 in Somerset, Wisconsin.Smith, Jay (2012-06-04). "Slipknot’s ‘Knotfest’ Lineup Revealed". Pollstar Amongst the line up were bands such as Deftones, Lamb of God, Cannibal Corpse, and many more.Baltin, Steve (2012-06-04). "Slipknot to Launch Own Music Festival, Knotfest". Rolling Stone On March 24, 2014, it was officially announced "Knotfest Japan" will be held in November 15 and 16 at Makuhari Messe, Tokyo.http://knotfestjapan.com/ Headliners of both dates are Slipknot. Korn, Limp Bizkit, Lamb of God, Five Finger Death Punch, Papa Roach, Bring Me the Horizon, Trivium and In Flames were announced to perform. On the first date of the Mayhem Festival 2014, Knotfest 2014 was announced, with it being held at the San Manuel Amphitheater in San Bernardino, California, on October 24–26.Kaufman, Spencer (2014-07-04). "Slipknot Announce 2014 U.S. Knotfest Featuring Danzig, Five Finger Death Punch, Volbeat + More". Loudwire Knotfest 2015 will be held once again at San Manuel amphitheater in San Bernardino, CA during October 23 through October 25. History 'Creation' Knotfest was officially announced on June 4, 2012. Among the activities the festival offered as part of its "dark carnival experience" circus big-top tents, pillars of fire, amusement park rides, burlesque performers, firebreathers, stilt walkers, drum circles made of junkyard cars and graffiti walls. The two shows also debuted a Slipknot museum. "It's all about having fun and going crazy, bringing it to the standard it used to be," Slipknot's Shawn "Clown" Crahan tells Rolling Stone. "It's time for us to really engulf this idea known as Knotfest where we're in control, we make a day devoted to our mindset, our ideas, the people that we want to play with, the people that we think our fans want to be around." Slipknot, of course, is about a whole aesthetic, not just the music. "When everyone leaves their senses be overloaded, and I'm talking about smells, sights, hearing, your body, everything is overloaded with stimulation, because that's what Slipknot does," Crahan says. 'Broadcast' On July 11, Slipknot announced that their closing performance at Knotfest would be broadcast via a pay-per-view streaming website. Shawn "Clown" Crahan said "It means everything for everyone to see the live spectacle we're creating in the flesh, but we understand some fans around the world can't be at the show. We've now made it possible for you to be there in spirit - so join us live on August 18."."Slipknot to pay-per-view stream their Knotfest headline set". NME Performers '2012 Line-Up' '2014 Line-Up' California Japan '2015 Line-Up' California Mexico '2016 "Ozzfest Meets Knotfest" Line-Up' California '2016 Line-Up' Mexico Japan Future Corey Taylor said on his Twitter "Don't worry, UK: this won't be the last Knotfest...". This suggests there will be more Knotfests in the future, including in the UK."Slipknot announce first ever Knotfest". Kerrang! ONE OK ROCK at Knotfest On July 2014, ONE OK ROCK first announced their upcoming gig at Knotnest 2014 in California, USA. On November 25, 2014, they joined at the music festival and performed at Stage 003, the same stage where In This Moment, The Devil Wears Prada, Butcher Babies and Miss May I performed. ONE OK ROCK joined the Knotfest Japan 2014 as well. References Category:Music Festival